The Vampire Princess
by bubbles002
Summary: What happens if Arthur had a twin sister who disappeared when they were 16? Why does she keep looking at Merlin and what secret is she hiding? i know, summary sucks! story is better! Rated T. Find out why in later chapters.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a completely different story to the ones I'm currently writing. I will update ASAP but I have an exam Monday! It's still a merlin fanfic but I thought of this and had to get it down. I know it's weird but it's just something different .The pairings are merlin/OC and Arthur/Gwen. **

Chapter 1

She walked through the forest, trying to avoid the sunlight as much as possible. Her blonde hair tied back, her blue eyes searching for any escape. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. She carried on walking until she came to a clearing. She looked up and saw a huge castle before her; Camelot.

Merlin was walking through the castle, looking around for any danger, as usual. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking. He walked straight into a girl, a beautiful girl at that. Her straight, blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were a bluey grey colour. She was beautiful! And she looked a lot like Arthur. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going! Are you ok? You seem a bit lost?" asked merlin. The girl turned round and smiled. "I'm fine thank you. Do you know where I could find Arthur Pendragon?" she asked. Merlin smiled. "Yes, I will take you to him now" he said. The girl smiled but this time, it was a devilish kind of smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name" she said. "My name is Merlin!" said merlin. "Well then merlin, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!" but before he could ask, the girl pounced on him. He felt something digging into his neck. There was a burning sensation coursing through his body. He looked up at the girl who was….crying? "I'm sorry, Merlin! I had no choice! I needed to feed!" she said, and then she walked away. Merlin lay on the floor, unmoving. Then everything went black.

Arthur was in the throne room with the knights. "Has anyone seen Merlin? He should have been here by now!" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Arthur sighed. He was getting a little bit worried. There was a crash and a bang coming from outside the throne room. The doors flew open. Arthur and the knights pulled out their swords. There stood a womanly figure. "Who are you?" asked Arthur, pointing the sword at the woman's neck. She took down her hood and Arthur gasped. He dropped his sword in shock! "Alexia!" he said, almost in disbelief. She smiled at him. "Hello brother dear, it's been far too long!" said Alexia. Arthur looked at her, studying her. She was a lot paler then she was before, her eyes were a lot bigger and she looked exactly the same as she was when she was 16 years old. There was a devilish kind of smile on her face. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" demanded Arthur, who was still in shock. Alexia just shook her head. "I will tell you later, but now I need to show you something!" she said. When Arthur didn't reply, she continued. She showed off her fangs to the whole council and the Knights of the Round Table, her eyes were still the same. As she walked into the sunlight, her skin was as white as snow. Arthur looked both terrified and relieved. Terrified because his twin sister was a vampire, but relieved because she didn't have magic. Then it hit him. "What have you done with Merlin?" he asked with slight horror in his voice. "I had to feed! I wouldn't look so horrified brother, he will be like me when he wakes up!" said Alexia, so casually that you'd of thought that she was talking about the weather. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, the doors flew open revealing a slightly confused and horrified Merlin.

Merlin's gaze fell on the girl. "What have you done to me?" he demanded. Alexia looked at him with sad eyes. "I needed to feed and you were there! I'm sorry for what I did, but think of it as a gift." She said. "A gift? Are you serious? You've turned me into a monster!" said Merlin. He couldn't believe this woman. "WE are not monsters Merlin!" hissed Alexia, showing her fangs as if she were threatening him. Merlin did the same to show her that he was capable of doing the same thing. "Who are you?" he asked, a little calmer. Alexia put her fangs away before she spoke. "My name is Alexia Pendragon" I'm his twin sister" she said, pointing to Arthur. Merlin stared at them both wide eyed. This was going to be interesting!

**A/N: hate it? Love it? Please R&R guys!**


End file.
